Regard d'acier et prison dorée
by Kahorie
Summary: Un draco véla.... un Lord aoureux et un Harry torturé...Draco/Harry poème faut lire pour apprécier
1. Chapter 1

Regard d'acier et prison dorèe 

Titre : Regard d'acier et prison dorèe

Auteur : Kahorie/ Klmn Kahorie Loana Miharu Noah ^^ pour vous servir.

Source : Harry Potter/ ... et mon cerveau ^^en mode Drary

Disclamer: Tout le onde connais Jk? Ben c'est a elle....

Résumé :Un draco véla.... un Lord aoureux et un Harry torturé...Draco/Harry ( poème )

Rating : M (ben y a des sous entendu de relation non consentie)

Note :c'est tout simplement une courte fanfic en poème

Note2: je pense que il n'y aura pas de suite enfin c'est pas sur...

Note3: Merci a Keyko,qui a corrigé ma version papier

Et Mira qui a été ma beta lectrice sur ce poème.

Note4: je dédie ce poème a Rayane.

_Bonne lecture _

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_Sous le regard de ses paires il naquit  
Et quand il ouvrit les yeux tous purent en voir le Gris  
de ses parents il fit la fierté  
les quatorze premières années  
Mais quand le garçon au yeux d'acier  
voulu sortir de sa prison dorée  
ses parents l'emmenèrent chez leur maître  
Ce dernier,en Draco la colère il crut faire disparaître  
En moins d'un an,il transforma l'enfant  
De cet être innocent il fit un partisan  
pourtant un soir  
au détour d'un couloir  
Il apprit: que le pire ennemi  
peut cacher le meilleur des amis  
et de l'ancien adversaire  
il devint un espion hors-pair  
Mais son maître ne voyait pas ça comme ça  
surtout que son corps désirait le vela (1)  
Et le blond a cet instant, ses gènes il dû maudire  
sous la torture il souhaitait mourir  
mais jamais son maître ne lui fit pas cette joie  
En arrêtant il lui dit de faire son choix  
Lui annonçant que dans ses cachots se trouvait  
son ami aux yeux verts criant sa douleur  
lui expliquant que si son choix était le mauvais  
Jamais il ne reverrait cet être cher a son coeur  
Et à cet instant il comprit  
que l'être fait pour lui  
était un ange aux yeux verts  
qui avait déjà trop souffert  
et en tant que véla  
il accepta... _

_**1- un vela: Créature magique qui choisit une âme protège a tout prix ne vit que pour elle... **_


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Regard d'acier et prison dorèe

Auteur : Kahorie/ Klmn Kahorie Loana Miharu Noah ^^ pour vous servir.

Source : Harry Potter/ ... et mon cerveau ^^en mode Drary

Disclamer: Tout le monde connais Jk? Ben c'est a elle qui a tué ... SIRIUUUUUS T_T et SNAAAAAAAAAAPE

Résumé :Un draco véla.... un Lord aoureux et un Harry torturé...Draco/Harry ( poème )

Rating : M (ben y a des sous entendu de relation non consentie)

Note :c'est tout simplement une courte fanfic en poème

Note2: Voila la suite j aime pas quand c'est pas The Happy end

Note3: Merci a Keyko,qui a corrigé ma version papier

Et Mira qui a été ma beta lectrice sur ce poème.

Note4: je dédie ce poème a Rayane.

_Bonne lecture _

La tristesse du vela  
le lord ne s'en souciait pas  
non content de partager son lit  
il le voulait toujours avec lui  
Et le jeune prétentieux d'attitude  
avait finit dans la servitude  
Quand plusieurs mois furent passé  
tous imaginait l'enfant brisé  
Sous les maintes tortures endurés  
pourtant jamais il ne l'avait oublié  
cette personne pour qui son coeur se battait  
Et pour qui il survivrait  
car il faut l'avoué  
rien ne sert de le caché  
plusieurs fois le blond  
tenté il fut par les nombreux poisons  
que son maitre dans la précipitation  
laissait a sa disposition  
Car ce souvenant de sa mission  
le jeune ne s'était pas donné la permission  
car il fallait Le sauver  
trouver la force de se lever  
le blond l'avait juré  
il parti le chercher  
oubliant toutes punissions  
il se promis de tenir ses résolutions  
alors que le Malfoy cherchait Potter  
Le brun souffrait d'êtrele sauveur  
ne sachant rien du chantage  
ne pensant pas être un otage  
croyant être le prisonnier  
d'une guerre entre sorcier  
Celle là même qui avait commencé  
Bien avant qu'il soit né  
dans laquelle il avait perdu père et mère  
ainsi que ses doux espoirs, envolé  
tel un papillon éphémère  
qui profite de sa seule journée pour volé  
Difficile de supporté  
la disparition de son réconfort  
de celui qu'il avait protégé  
de tous les torts  
Alors que la porte s'ouvrait  
quel ne fut pas son étonnement de voir  
une tête blonde en robe noir  
qui fière de l'avoir trouvé souriait.


End file.
